When It Rains
by Bookworm-By-Day
Summary: Regret; it was a funny thing. Blaise/Cho


**Author's Note:** I had been wanting to write a Cho one-shot for awhile now, and I was completely inspired by Mystii's 'Unheard of Pairings Challenge'. I ended up getting the pairing Cho/Blaise. Some of my inspiration also came from the Paramore song "When It Rains", which is where I got the title and the words in bold from. So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**And when it rains, will you always find an escape?**_

Regret; it was a funny thing. Looking into the lake, her reflection distorted in the rippling water, all she could think of was Cedric. Numerous times, he had begged her to take a walk outside, or to sit in this very spot, his beautiful eyes gleaming with hope; and numerous times, she had denied him, whining about the weather. Was it fair that she should be so selfish? No, it wasn't, not in the least. And now he was dead, gone forever. So, she regretted. She regretted being a silly, foolish girl.

"Cho."

Infatuation; it was a funny thing. As her name was spoken, that one syllable said in a near whisper, she couldn't keep a tremor from fighting its way down her spine. That voice, her addiction, had been haunting her dreams for the past two months. Was it fair that she should fall for someone new, fall for someone who could make her forget the pain just by breathing? No, it couldn't have been. Cedric deserved more, his memory deserved more. But she _was _infatuated. She couldn't possibly deny it.

"May I join you?"

Movements; they were a funny thing. With the slightest nod of her head, he took a seat beside her, not the least bit fazed by the tears resting on her cheeks. He moved closer, closer, his arm brushing against her own. A shock shot through her, unexpected, and she remembered how nice it was to be touched, to be loved. Cedric had been tender, sweet, always resting his arm around her waist and stroking her face. Was it fair that now this boy was here, making her feel so strongly again? No, absolutely not. They barely knew each other, they were nearly strangers. But he made another movement, reaching for her hand. She welcomed the warmth.

"You know, you don't have to torture yourself. Cedric wouldn't have wanted that."

Anger; it was a funny thing. At those words, she glared at him, wrenching her hand away. Fire rumbled inside her, appearing for the first time in a long while, and bubbled over with a sizzling intensity. She snapped at him, angered by his pity, his ignorance. She asked how he could possibly know what Cedric would want, called him nothing but a rotten Slytherin, cursed the day they had ever met. He simply sat there, taking it all in, never flinching. Was it fair that she was attacking him, when he only aimed to make her feel wanted, to make her feel worthy? No, she could admit, it wasn't. And she hated anger, hated the emotion with a passion. She quieted as he put a finger to her mouth, his gaze on the horizon.

"I think it's going to rain, don't you?"

Forgiveness; it was a funny thing. He didn't look at her as if she was mad – which she felt she was. He didn't push her away, or yell in return. He simply watched as the rain clouds floated in, darkening the grounds. She felt oddly at peace, now, felt as if the world was somehow shifting and changing around her. A wind blew past them, whipping her hair in all directions, bringing with it the distinct scent of spring. Cedric had loved spring. Was it somehow a message, his way of saying that everything was alright, that he was happy? No, it probably wasn't. But she wanted to believe that it was, to forgive him for leaving her, to forgive herself for being foolish. So, she did.

"Blaise."

Lips; they were funny little creatures. Somehow, she felt her own pressing against his, communicating all her feelings into one little act of affection. There was lust, gratitude, joy...fear, just a bit, at the thought of opening herself up to someone new, all over again. His mouth moved with her own, intensity building with their every motion. He returned all her feelings with his touch, let her know that he understood and was willing to accept her, to accept all that she was, all of her broken pieces. Was it going to be easy? No, of course not. But she was willing to try, willing to become the girl she used to be. She pulled away and gazed into the sky as rain began to fall. In the distance, there was a lone dark cloud, nearly dissipated. She smiled, a genuine smile, and nudged him.

"Well, look at that. It looks just like a heart."


End file.
